Forgotten
by VanishingPrints
Summary: Rin was left abandon on the front steps of the Inu-family home. She has devoted herself serving the family loyally. Now eighteen, Rin finds serving the Inu-Family not fulfilling as it once used to be. Now torn between not leaving Lord Sesshomaru side or to go off to fulfill her dreams; What happens when she grows guts for once to find out who she really is?


.::

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and don't make money by doing this.

**So here is the introduction to some of the main characters. I hope you guys enjoy this just as I enjoyed getting lost in my imagination in writing this story for you guys. Feel free to comment/message me, and I'll gladly reply.**

**_"deep in thought"_ :Meaning.**

::.

* * *

.::

"_Hmm, being eighteen now is a lot more different than when I was younger. I have matured in appearance and how I evaluate things with logic rather than acting childish compared to when I was a teenage girl. I've been wondering if making a living as a servant for the royal family of the Western Lands is really what I want to do long term? I mean, the Inu-family has been very generous to take me in and give me job for as long as I need it. Yet, spending my years in four walls serving isn't very appealing any longer. ….," _Rin pouts as she realizes she's been caught yet again by Inu-Yasha lost in mid thought.

"Inu-Yasha! I mean young master. How may I be of service?" Rin quickly tries to regain her composure and bows respectfully .

Inu-Yasha gently ruffles the girls' hair.

"Keh, calm down Rin. You do realize you're just talking to me, right? What are you doing anyways? I have been looking for you all over this morning. Sesshy boo has been requesting for your immediate presence like a lost puppy," Inu-Yasha teases the poor girl knowing it would get him a reaction from her.

Rin cheeks turn rosy red from embarrassment. She whacks Inu-Yasha across the head and walks out the library room in a hurry to continue on with her daily chores.

The laughter of the playful Inu grows faint as Rin hurries down along the curving hall to reach her master's chamber for his morning bath.

Rin quickly sneaks into the bathroom adjoining to the master's chambers to prepare the bath before the Lord notices she's been gone all morning trying to avoid him. She quickly sets to work before delaying his bath any longer than it already has been. The last thing she needed this morning a furious Lord coming down on her with fury.

She hums to calm her nerves as she gathers the products for the bath and just as she is about to fill the tub, the master calls out her name.

She stops mid-way with her hand just about to turn the nob for the water to fill the tub with hot water. Turning around shakily, she sees the Lord leaning against the entry door way looking at her with no expression on his face.

Rin bows low and waits for further instructions.

"Rin, come here!" Sesshomaru instructs in a harsh tone. Rin winches at his tone but follows submissively.

"Yes, my Lord?" Rin stands in front of him looking up at his gorgeous face.

With one clawed finger, Sesshomaru lifts her chin up to inspect her face at a closer range to get a better look at her expressive eyes.

"You've turned eighteen today." He says it as a statement. She simply nodded for lack of words. This is the first time him acknowledging its her birthday.

"Later this evening, come see me as there are some serious matters we need to discuss." He states firmly.

"Yes, I will be present as requested." Rin nods as she backs up few steps to put some distance between them. Sesshomaru ever so slightly raises an elegant eye brow as his hand falls to his side from just having placed his hand under her chin.

With a face so expressionless, he barks out his order. "Take my robe off." Sesshomaru says dryly. Rin nervously but surely does as instructed.

Keeping her eyes clued to the floor as if it's the most fascinating thing she has ever laid eyes on was proving to be harder than she originally thought. On countless occasions, she's been tempted to look at a very naked Sesshomaru.

Lost in thought, she shakes her head realizing Sesshomaru was speaking to her.

"Rin, get Lady Kagura. I sense her arrival. Your dismissed." Rin bows and dashes out to attend to Lady Kagura.

Her heart felt like it was ripped from her ridge-cage from almost glancing at her Lord in such a state. A rosy pink tint adore her cheeks making her look naïve.

Rin's big brown round beautiful eyes were filled with amazement and wonderment. But all too quickly she's overwhelmed with confusion at her new found emotions.

Her body felt hot and sweaty making her feel uncomfortable. Lately she likes to wonder off early in the morning just as the sun rises on the horizon to the library in hopes to avoid having to assist Sesshomaru undress for his morning bath.

It struck her odd though that the Lord is agitated for no apparent reason. The signs are very minor but if you know Sesshomaru those minors signs speak a thousand words.

Sesshomaru isn't one to show any emotion in front of anyone. Occasionally, she's seen him angry but only for a fraction of a second and if even there at all.

She continues to muse to her self as she nears the main entrance of the palace.

Rin has heard rumors of Lady Kagura being one of the most sought out female demons and attractive ladies available to wed.

"I've never seen the master this agitated. Could I've done something to offend the master without realizing? Hmm, can't be. Cause usually the master is quick to reprimand me if so." Rin softly mumbled to her self. As she descended the curling stair onto the grand entry of the mansion she accidentally ran right smack into the Lady in question. Both smack their foreheads making little Rin land right on her bottom.

Lady Kagura whimpered in minor pain. Upon realizing Rin ran into the Lady, she got up of the floor and dusted her self.

Rin bowed in apology. "My Lady, please do forgive me for being such a klutz. Please do well to do as you will for my well deserved punishment." Rin finished saying as her body could be visibly seen shaking.

"My dear, straighten you're self out. It was only a mere accident. "Lady Kagura smiled brightly down at Rin with her vibrant red eyes. She patted her head gently and nodded for her to direct her to the master's chambers.

"Oh my Lady, Thank you. The Lord would have not been please with me. Please do follow me. The Lord has been expecting you." Rin bowed once more and led the way.

::.

* * *

.::

**I hope it was a good introduction. Here we got to see the beginning sparks of Rin confused new found emotions but her want to be more than just a servant for the rest of her life. Stay tuned for the next chapter should be up by this weekend. Feed back would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! :]**

::.


End file.
